


Unplanned Changes

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Foxes, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles was a tabloid famous business man who, despite his best efforts, couldn’t get anybody to settle down with him and start a family. Jared and Gen were two beta werefoxes who were happy enough breaking the traditional relationship mold, but were having troubles getting pregnant.<br/>None of them expected Jensen’s business trip to change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. The people mentioned in here? I wish them all the best in their personal and professional lives. This isn’t piece of fiction isn’t real or physically possible.
> 
> Warnings: MPreg, werecreatures, A/B/O, knotting, threesomes, mentions of fertility problems.
> 
> A/N: This was written for snickfic for her donation to fandom_aid. She wanted creature fic that wasn’t werewolves or werecats with a Jared/Genevieve/Jensen equal threeway relationship. I started out with the idea of doing werefoxes as they aren’t used much in fandom, and the story really ran away from me.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to cappy712 for the beta read.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

There was a horrible sort of sadness that came with being perpetually alone. Jensen had never been that person who wanted to be single forever. In fact, some of his friends who had espoused that philosophy were long since mated off while Jensen remained frustratingly unwed.

His position in life didn’t help him any. Known far and wide as a billionaire playboy, there were plenty of people willing to warm his bed in exchange for the ‘experience’ of being wooed by Jensen Ackles. The trips, the presents, the political advantages: they were very shiny bait being trolled before very hungry fish. 

But none of the ‘fish’ that Jensen caught wanted to be with him. Oh, many of them would be more than willing to marry him. Even with a prenup, they’d end up ahead once Jensen inevitably caught them fucking the pool boy or maid or whatever friend decided to stab him in the back. But while Jensen’s heart was set on settling down, his mind was too sharp to fall for the less than sincere ‘love’ that his paramours confessed to him.

Jensen’s mothers told him that he was trying too hard. “It will happen when it happens,” they told him. His father would just sigh and shake his head fondly at their advice. Then again, he couldn’t give Jensen any better guidance. The man had married the head cheerleader and the high school valedictorian in a lavish summer wedding before the three of them had even finished college.

Their wedding was still held up as a pinnacle of society weddings. Young, fresh love that had blossomed forth in a glossy seven page spread. Jensen was no stranger to magazines, but his mug gracing business covers or gossip rags wasn’t quite the same level of achievement. 

Still, Jensen was good at business. What had started out as a modest family fortune had blossomed under his tender care. What success he didn’t have finding a willing mate or two was offset by how much the business world wanted to marry his corporation and have baby joint ventures together. 

It wasn’t as personally satisfying as having his own spacious home territory marked up with his scent and the scent of his mates. No amount of money or success could fill the hole in his heart where the pitter patter of little kit paws should be. But it was something that wouldn’t leave Jensen.

So when his latest relationship went up in a blaze of paparazzi flashes and sound bites, Jensen did what he always did. He dialed up his travel agent and booked a ticket to a place far, far away from corporate headquarters. It was time to go give the love of his life a little attention.

“Hey, foxy lady,” Chad Michael Murray called out at Jensen walked into the Austin branch of TerraMark. 

Jensen’s answering smile was more a show of teeth than anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t care if he’s one of your best, Mark,” Jensen snarled at his Vice President. “He’s an annoying ass that doesn’t have the class for the position you put him in.”

Mark raised up conciliatory hands. “Chad is…”

“Chad is a kiss-ass who has been raised above his level of competence. I’d suggest you take a look at the morons who chose to promote him and ask them to find out who was doing his actual job for him so that he had the time to kiss their asses and get a leg up in the world!” Jensen didn’t normally like raising his voice in the office. It was unprofessional and gave the wrong impressions, but there were times that it couldn’t be helped.

Unlike his employee, Mark was smart enough to know when to tuck tail and let the alpha canus the room win – smart wolf, that one. “I’ll find you somebody more suitable,” he said in his most placating tone.

Jensen snorted. “The janitor down on level seven would be more suitable.”

“Bob? He has Tourette’s. Poor soul,” Mark tacked on.

“And yet he would still be less insulting,” Jensen said pointedly.

 

“Your executive assistant said you enjoyed personality and didn’t like corporate drones,” Mark pointed out.

“I don’t. I also don’t like it when my genetic profile is treated as some sort of joke. Would you enjoy it if your employees howled every time you walked by?”

“Point,” Mark agreed. “I’ll see what I can come up with. I do hope this won’t ruin our bright future together.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m going to get fired!” Chad moaned into his beer.

Jared took a careful sip of his own.

“You’re supposed to console and reassure me,” Chad said a moment later.

“What do you want me to say, man? You treated Ackles like he was a frat buddy.”

“I’m charming, friendly, it’s my brand,” Chad whined.

Jared snorted. “Maybe you need to pay less attention to your ‘brand’ and more to your manners. You didn’t even know the guy.”

“I did too! I shook his hand at that business consortium in Pittsburgh last year!”

“I shook hands with Jim Beaver when he autographed his book for me when Gen and I were in Seattle. I don’t think that counts as knowing him,” Jared pointed out.

“Don’t equate my business relationship with the CEO of Ackles Corporation to your bizarre fanboy love.”

Jared sighed and signaled the waitress over for more beer. “You don’t have a relationship with Ackles, Chad. In fact, you sound delusional right now.”

“This was supposed to be my ticket out of middle management!” Chad wailed.

Jared closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He was going to have to order pizza and maybe some wings. There was no way that this was going to be a three beer night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fun time?” Gen asked when Jared finally stumbled back home. She marked her place in her book and put it down on the nightstand, turning her full attention to her husband.

Jared groaned. “Remind me why I’m friends with Chad?”

“Because you like dogs, and he is remarkably similar to a brain damaged puppy?”

“He pissed off Jensen Ackles,” Jared told her as he flopped down onto the bed beside her.

“You still have your job, right?” Gen asked.

“What? Of course.”

“Just checking.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Gen sighed. “Because not all corporate suits are forgiving, Jared. Sometimes people get ‘lost’ in the reorganizational shuffle. Sometimes those people happen to be associated with people who have made other people mad.”

“I’m not sure what you just said, but I don’t think Ackles is like that,” Jared said.

“And you know this because?”

“Because I read a lot of gossip magazines? Dude gets around a lot, like A LOT. If he isn’t ruining the lives of people that he’s had not so amicable splits with, I doubt he has the energy to hunt me down for Chad’s crimes.”

Gen laughed. “You’re a tabloid addict.”

Jared hummed and leaned in to steal a kiss. “I can’t help it. Too many waiting rooms.”

Gen’s laughter dimmed. “Yeah,” she said sadly.

“Hey, I didn’t mean…”

“Jared, not tonight, okay? We both know the score, and I’m all cried out about it right now.”

Jared nodded then wriggled around to get under the covers. Gen reached up to turn the bedside lamp off, putting the room into darkness. “Night Baby,” Jared whispered as he pressed a kiss against her temple.

“Night,” she answered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared was keeping his head down, nose to the grindstone. It was a good plan on how to not get noticed by the visiting suit who currently hated Jared’s best friend. The only problem with the plan was that Jared had a large nose and a tall frame. He was still a bigger target than anybody else in his department.

“Hi,” Mr. Ackles said as he stepped into Jared’s cubicle.

Jared swallowed back the reflexive, “Please don’t get me fired!” that wanted to come out and whispered a, “Hello, Mr. Ackles,” instead.

“Call me Jensen,” Mr. Ackles responded with a warm smile and an outstretched hand.

Jared carefully shook Jensen’s hand.

“Mr. Sheppard tells me that you’re the head geologist?” Jensen asked.

Jared swallowed and nodded, voice refusing to work. 

“Normally I’d ask why you aren’t in the middle office. I’d then expect you to tell me that you like being out with your employees, but I don’t think I’d be right with that assumption.”

Jared tried to keep his nose from wrinkling into confusion, but he couldn’t stop it. What on earth was the man rambling about?

Jensen smirked at him and casually ran his hand along the edge of Jared’s cubicle, pressing his palm against the taupe colored plastic and trailing his thumb over the drab gray fabric. A few seconds later, the musky smell of dominance curled at Jared’s nostrils. It was heady and alluring, making him want to shift and lower his ears and tail to show submission.

“You should mark your territory better,” Jensen said. “The humans won’t care, and the wolves and cats need reminders that they can’t just run roughshod over you.”

Jared flushed at the reprimand. “They don’t,” he managed to say.

To his surprise, Jensen agreed. “No, they don’t. But you have fights with them often enough, don’t you? Save yourself some trouble and give them a reminder of why they shouldn’t be encroaching on your territory.”

“That’s kind of animalistic,” Jared heard himself say instead of meekly nodding his head.

Jensen smiled. “You say that like it is a bad thing. Let me tell you something, Jared. I’m not the strongest alpha male in the world. I make my living because I have a level head and good business sense. But part of that sense is knowing what drives people. You have to both motivate and set boundaries. Sheppard tells me you’re good at the first one.”

“Not at the second?” Jared asked.

“Well, he did tell me that you’re friends with Murray.”

“Chad’s a good guy. He’s just misguided,” Jared defended.

“He’s an opportunist,” Jensen dismissed, “but I’m not here to discuss your ill-advised relationship with the man. I’m here because I need a liaison, and Sheppard assures me that you know almost everybody.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gen knew that when she married Jared, things wouldn’t be easy for them. Her head had been more than aware of what a bad idea the whole thing was. Jared had been all of nineteen at the time. She had been twenty. Half of her family had boycotted the wedding insisting that it wouldn’t last two years.

But Jared had been persistent from the beginning. Even though he’d annoyed her by interrupting her quality time with the latest best seller, he’d been charming enough to get a date out of her. It had been a whirlwind relationship from that point on, ending with a wedding barely a year after they’d met.

Aside from the age factor, they had both been born betas – the blessed ones. In a world where werefoxes weren’t as common as wolves or as revered as cats, their populations had dwindled. There were alphas, strong and capable of siring healthy kits. There were the omegas, capable of bearing large litters and nurturing little ones. But the betas were those considered blessed.

Capable of both bearing and siring children, they were the most envied of all for their ability to continue on their family lines. Many felt that by marrying each other Jared and Gen had been selfish. A proper beta would have shared their lineage by marrying into a skulk instead of going off as a couple. They would have shared their child creating abilities with an alpha and an omega, increasing the chance for children and genetic diversity in the population.

There were those that said their fertility problems were a curse brought on by their own selfishness. In truth, they had never set out to keep themselves from forming a skulk instead of a duo. They had been young and thought they had years to work on taking their twosome and making it more. But as they aged, other foxes their age were never on the right page with them. They had tried dating, but it never worked out.

So they had decided that they were happy being just together. It wasn’t like they stood out all that much. Humans tended to stay in couples as did werewolves. In the big city, they were hardly even noticed. 

It was when they started trying to have kits that the problems started. They tried for over a year on their own before they finally sought out medical help. Seemingly endless rounds of testing and fertility drugs later, they had still had nary as much as a false positive on a pee test. 

They had even paid to see a specialist in beta reproduction in Tacoma, taking out a bank loan against the advice of their personal banker. All that they’d been able to figure out was that Jared’s chances of bearing were below normal, but that both his and Gen’s sperm counts were sufficient for reproduction. The problem was that beta reproductive organs were ‘unaggressive’ except in the presence of an ‘alternate sex.’

The pheromones and regular old hormones of an alpha or omega would trigger a favorable response in a beta. Sperm produced would become more motile. Eggs would become more receptive to fertilization. It was nature’s way of fucking over a good, honest beta couple as far as Gen was concerned.

They had tried simulated alpha scent and bottle pheromones only to get no results. Reluctantly, they’d agreed to stop with all the treatments as they were draining their finances. So it was a surprise when Jared came home practically reeking of alpha male.

“I might need to kill Chad,” Jared said before Gen could make her shocked mouth ask her husband just what the hell he’d been up to. Said mouth curled into a frown at his words. She didn’t like it when Chad was involved with serious things. It tended to spell disaster.

“Why?” she asked, not bothering to keep her tone civil.

“Guess who is now playing personal assistant to Jensen Ackles?” Jared said as he rummaged in the fridge for a beer. 

“That his smell all over you?” Gen asked sharply.

Jared paused in the middle of twisting the cap off his bottle. A smile teased at the edge of his lips, not quite making it far enough to cause his dimples to appear. “Baby, are you jealous?”

Gen huffed and turned away. “Why don’t I come home slathered in some stranger’s scent and see how you like it?”

Large hands settled on her hips. “Gen, you know I wouldn’t do that to you. You and me against the world, remember? The guy is just a natural hormone factory. I swear if he shifted forms he’d have marked up half the office building.”

The fight drained from Gen’s shoulders. “I know,” she admitted softly. “I just haven’t smelled alpha like that since we quit trying to date.”

“Brought back bad memories?” Jared guessed.

Gen laughed. “I’m not the one who was traumatized by the sleazy alpha trying to get into your pants in the men’s washroom.”

“He was a fennec,” Jared reminded her.

“And?”

“He was short and oily! I’m not sure he’d have been able to fuck me without a stepstool!” 

“Hey!” Gen protested, swatting Jared’s hands away.

“You’re not oily?” he offered. “Come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You better not have,” Gen countered, “or I’ll have to remind you that tiny little bottom of yours is mine.”

Jared grinned at her. “Maybe I did mean it that way after all.”

“Horny?” Gen asked as she hooked her fingers into Jared’s belt loops and pulled him close.

“Maybe,” Jared teased as he leaned down for a quick kiss before frowning and pulling away.

“Jared?” 

“Maybe we should wait a little bit,” he mumbled as he went back to his discarded beer.

“Why?”

Jared flushed and looked intently at the label on his bottle. “I feel funny?” he offered.

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“It a, ‘Maybe I should take a shower first,’” Jared muttered.

“Shower… Jared, I’m not pissed that you found the guy attractive. I’ve seen his picture, and he smells as good as he looks. So long as he wasn’t getting handsy with you…”

“He wasn’t,” Jared cut in. “I just. I don’t know. I haven’t felt attracted to somebody besides you in forever. I don’t like it.”

“Don’t like it? Or like it too much?” Gen asked softly.

“I wouldn’t…”

“Setting aside your fervent belief in your wedding vows, do you like him?”

Jared’s skin flushed darker. “It’s nothing,” he denied.

Gen sighed. “It isn’t like we totally ruled out ever making a proper skulk,” she reminded him. 

“We kind of did,” Jared countered. “Even if we didn’t say it, that’s what we meant, right? ‘It’ll happen if it happens,’ is what people say when they’ve given up hope,” Jared’s voice cracks on the last word. They’d said that about something else all too recently, something they wanted a hell of a lot more than another lover.

“Maybe we should rethink our stance,” Gen suggested.

Jared snorted. “On which one?”

“Both?”

“Both?” Jared echoed incredulity plain on his face.

“Look, believe me that I don’t think Jensen Ackles of all people is who we should think about starting a relationship with. The guy couldn’t stay committed to his lunch order at a drive through. But if you’re getting hot and bothered for a little alpha scent, maybe we should rethink a few things.”

 

“We quit dating because we couldn’t mesh. My dick taking interest in a fine ass and a few pheromones isn’t a game changing event,” Jared argued.

Gen crossed her arms and bit at her lip. “Maybe it is.”

“Gen…”

“Hear me out,” she interrupted. “You know the score on us having kids. If your body is reacting to alpha scent, maybe that’s a good thing for us.”

“So what? You want to start dating again to see if we can have kids? That seems kind of unfair to the other person.”

“Isn’t that what all dating couples essentially do?” Gen countered. “At least the ones looking to form a skulk? Besides, it wouldn’t exactly be unfair if we just dated somebody in it for a good time.”

Jared took a healthy swig from his beer. “You’re not suggesting that we hit on Jensen Ackles, are you?”

No, Gen hadn’t been suggesting that. But now that it had been brought up, the idea had merit. “It isn’t like you’re not hot enough to nab him. And if you haven’t been lying to me all these years, I haven’t lost my looks either.”

“This sounds like a horrible idea,” Jared pointed out.

“It is not. The guy likes having a good time. We could use him as a springboard to getting back into the dating game. We have to start somewhere. Why not a person that there is no pressure with?”

“A quick fling?” Jared asked.

“Yeah.”

“With Jensen Ackles?” Jared sounded more dubious than he had a second before.

“You make it sound like I’m suggesting the impossible.”

“I’m not sure…”

“Jared, people have flings in the business world all the time.”

“That isn’t what I was going to…”

“Of course it was. The argument that you can’t get a date with the man would be invalid, and you know it. You’re persistent and adorable. Adorably persistent.”

“With compliments like that, why would I even bother trying to flirt with a man like Ackles?” Jared teased.

“I’m sure there are other perks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen adjusted his tie and smoothed the lines of his suit down. Jared Padalecki was supposed to escort him out to the laboratory facilities, and despite the fact that they were about to spend some quality time driving around in a truck, he wanted to look his best.

Despite Jensen’s intentions, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Jared’s broad shoulders and strong arms. He was in excellent shape, but even his larger than average form and sculpted muscles couldn’t hide the slenderness of his beta nature. The narrowness of his hips, the thin line of his legs: Jared’s body gave away the secrets that his scent was all too eager to proclaim. 

According to Jared’s coworkers, he was married, but only to one other. It was unusual, but not unheard of in modern society. Werefoxes might not be plentiful, but lack of dating options didn’t keep them together. Jared and his mate might’ve been left by their alpha or their omega. Or they might be one of those couples choosing to play at what Jensen called the ‘plain human’ game where a couple married before finding their third match to form a proper skulk of foxes.

A few years ago, the idea might’ve bothered him, but Jensen was both older and wiser now. Even though his instinct would always be to form a family of more than one mate, having only one was better than having nobody at all. Of course, Jensen couldn’t even manage to snag a first mate so they could go looking for their third. He was a failure at all things properly foxy.

Snorting to himself at his own thoughts, Jensen was certain he was making a very stupid face when Jared walked into the garage with the company truck keys dangling from his long fingers. If Jensen thought that the beta had looked good the day before, he looked downright scrumptious this morning. There was no doubt that he had prettied himself up for Jensen. There was gel in his hair, and his slacks were made of more expensive material.

The alpha in Jensen preened at having attracted the attention of such a pretty beta. He ruthlessly squashed the instinct down. Jared was likely only dressed to impress a very important business man. 

“Good morning,” Jensen greeted, voice rumbling in his lower, flirtier registers without his consent.

Jared’s eyes darted to his and he flushed before mumbling, “Mornin’,” in return. There was a sight pause before Jared gestured awkwardly at a bright blue pickup, “Truck is over there.”

Jensen nodded and trailed after Jared as he strode over to the vehicle. Checking out Jared’s backside as he walked before him was a touch unprofessional, so Jensen made sure to tilt his head in a less obvious manner as he did it. It was a nice ass. He wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity for a little ogling with his morning coffee.

“So, you want to go see the test site?” Jared asked ask he started the truck.

“You just take me where ever you want to,” Jensen answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared swallowed and rubbed his palms against his slacks, wiping away the stubborn dots of sweat that kept coming back. Ackles had insisted that they stop for lunch on the way back from the site. Jared resisted the urge to check himself out using the camera on his phone. 

He knew he looked good. Gen had even picked out his outfit for him that morning, ordering him to take off his lucky pink shirt and putting him into a darker color. She’d even put styling mousse in his hair and drug out a step stool to give his hair a ‘proper blow out’ while he’d shaved. It had been just the tiniest bit embarrassing. The last time he’d tried hitting on somebody it had been Gen, and he’d only managed to make sure his hair was combed and his clothes were on the clean-ish side.

“Nice place,” Jensen commented as he slid into the booth across the table from Jared.

“Yeah,” Jared agreed even though they both knew Jensen was being polite. The décor was a bit shabby, and the menu was mundane. Jared would bet money a man like Ackles didn’t make a habit of frequenting no name diners.

Jensen grinned at him. “Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Jared instantly denied.

Jensen didn’t look like he believed him. “You could barely shut up when you were giving me the tour. Now you’re quieter than a leaf in the wind.”

“‘Quieter than a leaf in the wind?’” Jared parroted back.

“It’s more accurate than talking about mice. Have you ever had mice in your house? They scurry and scratch and make all manner of noises.”

Jared chuckled, more out of tension than true amusement. “I suppose that is true.”

“So what is it that has you all quiet now? You want to know if I have any job openings that you’d qualify for?” Jensen guessed.

Jared laughed. “No, no thing like that.”

“Then what?” Jensen prodded.

“It isn’t exactly a work appropriate conversation,” Jared began. Jensen’s form tensed up.

“Nothing bad,” Jared assured him. “Just… Man, this would be a lot easier if you were just a guy.”

“I am ‘just a guy,’” Jensen said a bit defensively.

Jared snorted. “Not really. Even if you were just a guy, you wouldn’t be ‘just a guy’ with the way you look, you know?”

Jensen tilted his head to one side and then the other. “Are you hitting on me?”

“No!” Jared reflexively answered. “I mean, yes? But in a wholesome sort of way?”

“You’re hitting on me,” Jensen repeated slowly.

“Well, my wife and I, we don’t… We never like gave up on forming a skulk, you know? Not that, uh, I’m trying to like to that or anything. Casual. Real casual sort of stuff. You’re hot,” Jared explained wishing that he could hit a button and rewind the last few minutes of his life.

“You’re hitting on me,” Jensen said again, smile starting to tug at his lips. “You’re adorably bad at it, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Jared said unhappily.

“Did I say, ‘no’?” Jensen asked.

“Maybe you should say that,” Jared told him. “Gen and I aren’t exactly your normal type.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jensen drawled more than spoke. “You have the cutest little beta ass.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Jared squeaked.

“You haven’t been out in a long while if you can’t tell,” Jensen teased.

“Oh,” Jared said. 

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What should I wear?” Gen asked as she stood in front of the mirror. Her husband stopped and stared at her. Jared’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out.

“You’re hopeless,” she informed him as she pushed past him to go back over to the dresser.

“You always look pretty,” Jared informed her.

Gen barely held back a groan of disgust. “Jared, this isn’t about looking pretty. This is about looking sexy.”

“You always look that too. You have really nice boobs and hair and…”

“You’re such a guy,” Gen interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

“So is he!” Jared protested.

Gen sighed and glared at him.

“Not the point?” he guessed.

“Not the point,” she agreed.

“He’ll love you,” Jared assured her. “How could anybody not love you?”

“The point isn’t for him to love me,” Gen reminded him. “The point is to get back in the dating swing and gain confidence. Maybe have a little fun while we’re doing it.”

Jared smiled at her. “I think we’re going to have more than ‘a little’ fun.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen squirmed and desperately wished there was a way to adjust his pants without being obvious about it. When he had agreed to go out with Jared and his wife, he hadn’t been thinking with his upstairs brain. His dick was overly invested in how Jared smelled and looked and sounded, and it had overridden his brain’s protests about getting away from the relationship scene for a while.

Now that he had a beta on each side of him in a restaurant, his dick was doing its best to club what was left of his brain into submission. Jensen might have just broken up with his last boyfriend, but they hadn’t been having sex for a while before that. Their split had been coming for months.

But lack of sex was no excuse for Jensen to be a bad date. He had liked Jared since the moment that they had met. The other man’s manic energy and sunny smiles were heartwarming. And Gen’s longsuffering looks at her husband’s antics made it more than clear which one of them was the rock in their relationship. 

They were different from what Jensen was used to dating. They were solid, established. They weren’t the partying kind or the freewheeling singles looking to start a family group so that they could get their paws on Jensen’s money.

So far as Jensen could tell, they both thought Jensen’s fame and fortune were a deterrent to their dating process. Jared had asked multiple times if it was okay to go out with him, if they needed to be worried about the press hounding them. Most of Jensen’s dates had liked the publicity that dating him would get them. More often than not they would be the ones to call the paparazzi. 

It was nice going out on a date with an already established couple. Jensen had done it a couple of times before, but nothing had ever clicked. Those couples had been looking for easy street for their skulk. Jensen had been an afterthought.

Jared and Gen seemed to think of Jensen as something different. From what he could gather, the only reason that Jared had asked him out in the first place was because he thought Jensen was hot. Gen either trusted her husband’s taste that much or thought Jensen smelled good enough to risk it.

Either way, it was nice to be wanted for something so simple as physical attraction. Jensen was more than fine with just being wanted because he was sexually appealing. Didn’t most relationships start that way?

“There he was, horrible paisley shirt....”

“It wasn’t horrible!” Jared protested, cutting off his wife’s story.

Jensen smiled at them. “I’m sure it was absolutely dreadful,” he told Genevieve. Her answering smile was wide. It made her chocolate eyes sparkle with mirth, and Jensen’s dick gave another hopeful twitch in his pants. Jensen took a deep breath and tried to focus. Chocolate eyes… chocolate!

“Who wants dessert?” Jensen blurted out before either of his dates could suggest retiring for the evening. Hopefully he could will away his stiffy by then. If not, he was going to have to hold his jacket in front of his crotch and hope neither Padalecki noticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck,” Jensen mumbled against Gen’s lips as they stumbled through the hallway of their modest home. His cock was rubbing against her as they moved. She could feel the backs of Jared’s fingers through the thin material of her dress as he worked on the fastenings of Jensen’s clothes, long arms wrapping around Jensen from behind.

She had thought that they would never make it out of that diner. Whatever sort of playboy Jensen Ackles was, he apparently didn’t believe in rushing through the dinner part of a date. Not that it hadn’t been nice, but Gen had been in the mood for something other than a piece of cake and a nightcap.

The strong aroma of alpha burned in her nostrils as she and Jared manhandled their date into their bedroom. It sent a tendril of fire burning down inside of her, licking into her belly. Even though she had smelled Jensen on Jared, she had been unprepared for the fresh scent of him.

Jared had been right about how damned potent Jensen’s smell was. Gen half thought that if they let him go, he would mark the whole house in a fit of dominance. It was a crazy thought. Such an action would be the epitome of bad manners. No fox worth his tail would be so crass as to mark territory that wasn’t his – no matter how close to his animal form his instincts ran.

“So pretty, the both of you,” Jensen whispered against Gen’s neck as he started kissing down it. Gen took the opportunity to catch Jared’s eye. He raised his own eyebrows in question, and she nodded towards the nightstand.

Jared smiled his acknowledgement, and went to fish supplies out from it. The family pack of condoms was new. They hadn’t needed to buy contraceptives in forever and had given up on prophylactics long before that. But bringing another person to bed with them necessitated using protection again.

Gen was just glad that she hadn’t had to buy three different boxes. Back in the day, they hadn’t sold multi-packs. It had been a pain buying rubbers to fit her diminutive parts and then Jared’s much larger cock. If she thought about it too much, irritation would still well up inside of her at the thought of the strange looks that checkout clerks used to give her.

She was just glad that the sex industry had taken off from when she and Jared had been in college. Options were great. Not having to spend a fortune on assorted types of condoms was even better. She could’ve done without the comic book style, leering alpha in his fox form on the front of the box, but it could’ve been worse.

Jensen laughed when they crashed onto the bed. His hand curled around the condoms. “I hope my face doesn’t look like that,” he said as he popped the top open. His fingers didn’t falter as he opened it, nor did he make any faces about having to ‘wrap it up.’

“It looks worse,” Jared teased from above them, stripping out of his clothes with his usual mix of grace and utter clumsiness. His shirt nearly knocked one of Gen’s knickknacks over when he cast it aside. 

“My face is awesome,” Jensen countered, “even when it is photo shopped to make it look like I’m on drugs.”

“Boys,” Gen scolded, “weren’t we busy doing something more fun?”

“We were,” Jensen agreed, attention snapping back onto her. “We were indeed,” he mumbled, pushing the hem of her dress upwards, exposing her stomach and her panties. The kisses he pressed against the soft skin of her navel were surprisingly gentle compared to the way his mouth had tried to dominate hers while kissing.

Jensen moved slowly downward with his kisses until he reached the small scrap of cotton covering the mound of her sex. Instead of pulling her panties away, he mouthed at the press of her erection, sucking on the short, fat head of it, pressing his nose against her crotch and groaning like he was getting paid for it.

Gen couldn’t help the gasp that came out of her mouth or the blush that followed after when Jared laughed at her for making noise. “What happened to my silent girl?” he teased.

Jensen swatted at him in what Gen assumed was a reprimand, but he didn’t pull his mouth away. Gen had to admit the guy had some good multitasking skills. He kept suckling and nuzzling at her until her underwear was completely soaked with a mixture of his saliva and her wetness. 

When she felt her knot trying to push out from inside of her, she finally pushed his head away. Jensen went willingly enough, biting at her panties as he slid backwards, pulling them down with his mouth. Gen lifted her hips to aid him with the process and sat up to finish pulling her dress up over her head.

“Come here, big boy,” Jensen purred to Jared while Gen finished wriggling out of her clothes. “Your turn,” he promised, shifting so that he was kneeling before Jared. He wrapped one hand around Jared’s cock and guided it to his mouth, sucking on the end of it like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

Jared’s chest heaved up and down. Gen knew from the way he tensed his thighs that he was fighting against the urge to thrust, to take what Jensen was giving him and then some. It had been ages since she’d watched Jared with another person, and somehow it was hotter than she remembered it being.

Gen slipped her fingers down inside her entrance, teasing herself with shallow thrusts that mimicked the tempo Jensen was using on her husband. Jared watched her, half lidded eyes fighting to stay open to watch the show.

“One of you better get over here and fuck me,” Gen said after a couple minutes.

Jensen pulled off Jared’s dick with a pop. He rose to his feet in a smooth move that Gen wouldn’t have expected from a man his height and build. “How we gonna do this?” he asked, voice low and rough. Gen didn’t know if it was arousal or the fact that he’d just been sucking dick that put the gravel in it – likely a mixture of both.

“Jared has a nice ass,” Gen offered up, splaying her own legs apart, showing off the gleam of wetness and the stubborn red nub of her lady penis. 

“Jared is awesome that way,” Jared agreed walking over and sliding between Gen’s legs, arranging himself so that his ass waved in the air.

“I can definitely do that,” Jensen commented, “all puns intended.”

Jared didn’t wait for Jensen to start prepping him before he leaned down to kiss her. After so many years together, Jared’s technique was familiar. Though it wasn’t as exciting and unfamiliar as Jensen’s kisses had been, it was a better kiss. They knew what each other liked, and it settled the bubble of nervousness that tried rearing its head amongst all the arousal in Gen’s system.

As normal as Jared’s weight was on top of her, Gen could feel the difference that adding Jensen to the mix added. Jared’s hips would hitch every so often as Jensen stretched him. He would roll back when he would normally grind down, and every so often he would pant a muted whine into Gen’s mouth.

“I’m ready,” Jared said, breaking their make out session.

Jensen didn’t ask if he was sure. The crinkling of an opening condom packet was enough of an indication for Gen that he had heard Jared’s words. She didn’t wait for Jensen to finish rolling the condom on his dick before adjusting her legs, and guiding the tip of her husband’s cock to her entrance. 

Jared needed no further instruction, rolling inside of her with a hard thrust. It stung at first as her body opened up to him, but the bright flash of pain was quickly chased away by pleasure as he began to rock against her.

Then the pattern of Jared’s thrusts changed as Jensen settled in behind him. The drag in and out became more pronounced as Jensen pushed inside of Jared’s body. It was awkward at first until the two men found a good rhythm. 

Once they got on track, all Gen could feel was the drag between her thighs and the tight swelling inside of her where Jared’s beta knot was forming. Jared’s long fingers brushed against her nipples briefly before sliding farther down to stroke over the hard nub of her sex. A few quick stroked and a well-aimed thrust against her swollen g-spot had her coming, spurting the thin seed of her heritage onto her stomach.

Jared followed suit, moaning as he lodged his knot in as deeply as he could. Jensen followed a few seconds later, scent somehow becoming ever stronger than it had been before. Tied as they were, it was a bit difficult to settle into a more comfortable position. But Gen had no desire to pay for the night’s pleasure with a pair of very sore legs come the morning. 

By the time they got situated into something resembling a comfortable position, Jared’s eyes were already starting to flutter closed. Peeking over his shoulder, Jensen didn’t look to be in any better shape. Part of Gen protested at the thought of letting a one night stand spend the night, but she quashed the thought. She was the one who thought fucking on a first date was a good idea, and Jared was going to have a sore ass if Jensen was tied as strongly as she suspected he was.

They could all nap a little while. It wouldn’t hurt anything, really. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen tried not to smile too broadly in the mirror as he adjusted his tie. It had been two glorious months of out of the way diner dates and movies and home cooked meals. Almost eight weeks of coming back to his hotel room sated and slathered in the most intoxicating scent of a couple of beta foxes.

He didn’t think he’d ever been happier. If he could, he’d start searching for a den right away. But his lovers weren’t exactly fast movers despite their eagerness to bed him on their first outing together. 

Jensen could respect that. Gen and Jared had been their own little family unit for a long time. They needed time to adjust to having another lover, and they’d gotten attached to their small den. They were also somewhat leery of Jensen’s money.

On one hand, it was an immense relief that they truly weren’t playing some sort of game with him. There had been no ‘surprise’ photographers catching them coming out of restaurants. There hadn’t been the slightest hint of them wanting Jensen to buy them new cars – even though the puddle jumper Gen drove to work each day looked like it was one good kick away from falling apart.

They were sweet and good natured and wanted kits. Lots and lots of kits if the way they talked about children was any indication. Jensen approved of that line of thought wholeheartedly. He was beyond ready to settle down and raise kits.

Of course, before he started thinking about Gen or Jared swollen with the next generation of werefoxes, he was going to have to get them used to the idea of money. While he loved the fact that he wasn’t just some magical prize dispenser to them, he didn’t have any intention of living significantly below his means. 

Jensen had worked hard to turn his part of the family fortune into something impressive. He had done it so that when the time came he would be able to mostly retire and focus on his skulk. If Jared or Gen wanted to keep working, he had no problems with that. Jobs could add meaning and give respite from crying babies and menacing toddlers.

But there was no need to put up with asshole bosses or unreasonable work schedules. There was also no reason to ignore the fact that one’s boyfriend could give some very nice gifts. At least, Jensen didn’t think that there was.

So he started small. He sent a box of chocolates to Gen’s workplace and a box of gummies to Jared’s. That they were handmade and flown in from an exclusive confectioner was nobody’s business but his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We should breakup with him,” Gen blurted out as she stared at the new watch that had been delivered to her that afternoon. Despite her words, the gift wasn’t sitting in its box, waiting to be returned to its sender. It was clasped around her wrist, white gold links curling perfectly around the dainty bones.

Jared looked stricken by her words.

“Jay,” she whined, “you know this wasn’t in the plans. Jensen was just supposed to be our fling to get us back into the dating world.”

“I know,” Jared said softly.

“He’s out of our league,” she reminded the both of them. “We’re living in a bubble here. Once his family finds out…”

“I know,” Jared interrupted sadly. “I just… I think I really like him. He makes me laugh.”

Gen’s heart clenched, and she fought back the well of tears. “I do too,” she admitted. “God help me, I really like him, Baby. If he was anybody else…”

“He wouldn’t be Jensen then,” Jared filled in when she couldn’t keep talking.

“Yeah,” Gen agreed, “but he is. We knew the score going into this.”

Jared nodded. “We could wait it out, maybe see how things go?” he suggested.

“You know that’ll just mean having to wait longer for kids,” Gen reminded him sadly. “Jensen is a sweetheart, but you know he’s going to get bored eventually. Better to break things off before we get more attached.”

Jared took a shaky breath and nodded.

“It’ll be okay,” Gen assured him.

“Of course it will,” Jared agreed. “But maybe, maybe we could wait a little bit longer?”

Gen nodded. “Yeah. I… we can do that. Just a couple weeks though, right?”

“Sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Jensen said as soon as Jared picked up the phone. “Look, I know that you and Gen wanted to go out to lunch today and discuss us,” Jensen paused a second, smiling at how he was part of an ‘us’ now, “but I’ve got to catch a plane.”

“What?” Jared sounded funny on the other end of the line - one part disbelief and one part relief. It was weird, but Jensen could deal with weird.

“Apparently one of my vice presidents was cooking the books at one of the European facilities. It’s not going to be pretty, and I need to get over there and do some housekeeping and spin control,” Jensen explained.

“Oh,” Jared responded.

“I promise, promise to make it up to you two,” Jensen vowed as he threw more items in his suitcase. “You have no idea how unhappy I am about this.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jared assured him.

“No it isn’t,” Jensen growled as he finished packing. “But it’s the best I can do right now. I couldn’t get a hold of Gen, so tell her I love her, okay? I’m probably not going to be able to talk for a while between travel and time distance and all.”

“Okay,” Jared’s answer was barely audible. He sounded sad, but Jensen’s watch warned him that he didn’t have much more time to talk if he wanted to make his flight.

“Jared? I love you too,” he said as he hung up the phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared did his best not to cry when he got home. For one thing if he started crying, then Gen would start crying. He never did well when his wife cried. It made him feel helpless and small. For another thing, he couldn’t cry about getting dumped when he and Gen had been planning on doing just that over lunch, finally taking the plunge after five months of procrastination. 

“Well,” Gen said, breath shaky, “we knew this was coming. Still stings.”

Jared nodded. “You feel like as much of an idiot as I do?”

Gen shook her head. “Nope. Still getting over feeling guilty as hell for leading him on. Which is fucking ridiculous given the fact that we just got the first step of the long distance breakup given to us.”

“I know,” Jared agreed. “At least we’ll probably get some nice parting gifts?” he tried to joke.

Gen glared at him. “Yes. That will help my guilt immensely.”

“Hey, you wanna go lay down for a bit?” Jared suggested. 

“Cuddle away our blues?” Gen asked.

“Better for us than the planned ice cream binge,” Jared pointed out.

“True,” Gen conceded, standing up and walking towards the bedroom. Jared locked up the house and shut off the lights before following her.

When he reached their room, she had shifted into her fox form and was curled up on a pillow on their bed – Jensen’s pillow. The alpha had never quite fit on the bed with them. What had worked for giant Jared and tiny Gen had been comical when they added a third, large body to the mix.

But Jensen hadn’t ever left right after sex. He was, oddly, the type to snuggle and had taken to shifting forms afterwards. Jared half thought it was because Jensen wanted to show off his perfectly red coat and black socks. His fox form was as beautiful as his human one was.

Gen’s smaller, Darwin fox form looked out of place compared to how Jensen’s large body used to take up space in the same spot. Her normally dark pelt looked even darker thanks to the ginger colors remnants of fur that Jensen had left behind. The sight made Jared’s heart ache for reasons he didn’t want to examine.

He petted Gen’s pelt a couple of times before backing away, disrobing and shifting forms as well. His grey fox shape was tall and lean, red furs trending more towards auburn brown than a proper red. He hopped up on the bed and curled around his wife. Together they more than covered the space that Jensen used to occupy, but their combined presence didn’t erase Jensen’s memory.

Jensen’s scent was still thick in Jared’s nostrils as he breathed in. Gen’s warm softness didn’t give off enough heat to chase away the phantom presence of a third body in their bed. Perhaps in time, Jared would wonder how a bed so full could ever have felt empty, but at the moment he was just not going to think about it at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen growled in frustration and slowly reminded himself that he could not, in fact, bite the intern that had just broken his cellphone. Bad enough that he had to go away right before a very important date with his lovers, but now his efforts to successfully dig himself out of the bad fox burrow were being significantly hampered by the clumsy fingers of overgrown werewolves.

“Just get me a new one. Quickly!” Jensen barked. Repentance roses and ‘I love you’ gifts could still be sent. It wasn’t like Jensen was cut off from technology. But neither of his betas were much for fancy tokens of affection. They would be more forgiving of sweet text messages of love spelled out in emoticons, or, in Gen’s case, stupid gifs made by random people on the internet.

Not that Jensen couldn’t use his iPad to text message, but he couldn’t very well inconspicuously check that while in a meeting. Pulling his company out of the pit that his supposedly trustworthy employee had thrown it into wasn’t going to be accomplished by a few token meetings where Jensen strutted around and reminded people that he was the one in charge.

More importantly, his messages from his lovers had been brief. Gen had sent him a short note saying that sending the exotic fruit basket wasn’t necessary. He disagreed, but instead of a witty rejoinder, all he had gotten back was, “It really isn’t necessary.”

Jared wasn’t talking to him at all. Inquiries into Jared’s wellbeing had ended with a short, “He’s fine,” from Gen. It was all very troubling, and Jensen wasn’t sure what exactly he had done to earn that much ire. He only knew that he needed to work double time to dig himself out of it.

A phone call would be preferable to words on a computer screen, but time differences made that difficult. That and the fact that at least one of his two lovers wasn’t talking to him at all, and the other was being about as monosyllabic as Jensen had ever known her to be.

“Hey,” a low, female voice interrupted Jensen’s brooding thoughts.

“Alaina,” Jensen sighed, happy to see somebody competent and not mad at him.

“We might have a problem,” she told him, throwing a magazine at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared stared at the message on his phone for what felt like the thirtieth time. “It isn’t what it looks like,” Jensen’s text said. There had been no other forthcoming information. Jared didn’t know what Jensen was even talking about or why his ex was texting him in the first place.

Misplaced guilt was Jared’s leading theory on why Jensen kept trying to talk to him and Gen. It fit with the pattern of breakups that Jared had read about in trashy gossip rags. Hell, it had even been one of the reasons that he and Gen had hooked up with Jensen in the first place. The guy was known for treating his exes well.

“Man, oh man,” Chad said as he plopped down in the booth across from Jared. “I am so glad that Ackles has finally left the state. I thought Sheppard was never going to let me back out of the mailroom.”

Jared bit back his unhappy snarl at the mention of Jensen. “Ackles hasn’t been around the office in weeks,” he reminded his friend. “Sheppard kept you in the mailroom because you fucked up.”

“Ouch, way to be harsh, J-Man,” Chad said. “Besides Ackles is already getting his dick in trouble, see?” A glossy magazine landed on the table, and for a second, Jared’s heart lodged in his throat.

“New Love for Ackles?” the headline read. Jensen was escorting a tall, redheaded woman down a flight of stairs. She was beautiful, striking even. Jared could just imagine what kind of kits she would give Jensen, the thick red fur their children would all have.

But the thought stayed in Jared’s brain for only a moment. He didn’t need to read the article or view the rest of the pictures that were undoubtedly inside. Whoever the woman was to Jensen, she wasn’t his lover. The way Jensen was touching her was all wrong.

Still he couldn’t tell Chad that. The downside of dating a man on the sly was that Jared couldn’t exactly talk to any of his friends about their breakup. “They’re hot,” he said, pushing the magazine back across the table.

Chad snorted in disgust. “If you go for the ginger look.”

“I’m a fox,” Jared reminded him. “We’re hardwired to like it.”

“Not if you’re like an artic fox,” Chad challenged.

“Which I’m not,” Jared countered. “Besides, what do you care about Ackles’ romantic ventures?”

“I don’t. I just want him to get in trouble,” Chad sulked.

Jared laughed. “He isn’t going to get in trouble for dating her.”

“She’s already got kids.”

“And yet the title doesn’t reference ‘home wrecking,’ so I’m guessing she’s available,” Jared pointed out.

Chad scowled at the magazine as if it had personally insulted him. “Okay. Fine. Whatever. Ackles is still a douche.”

“You’re a douche,” Jared rejoined lamely.

“Why are you all pro-Ackles?” Chad asked suspiciously.

“I’ve never been anti-Ackles,” Jared reminded him, hoping the truth would cover any nervousness he might feel at Chad’s prying. 

“That’s just because he liked you,” Chad said.

Jared answered by raising a solitary eyebrow at his friend. 

“Whatever,” Chad sulked. “We going to order anything tasty? I’m thinking the ‘Fried Goodness Basket’ with a side of habanero sauce.”

The thought of all that grease made Jared gag a little in his mouth, but an eating Chad was a Chad that couldn’t talk about Jensen Ackles. So Jared swallowed back his gorge and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jared, Honey,” Gen began gently.

“You only call me ‘Honey’ when we’re fighting. Are we fighting?” Jared asked.

Gen patted his back. “I’m not angry, just concerned.”

“It’s just the flu,” Jared told her.

“Are you sure it isn’t something else?” 

“I’m fine, Gen,” he snapped. “Jensen isn’t dating that woman.”

Gen sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub, leaving Jared kneeling over the toilet. “You sound upset.”

“You mean to tell me you aren’t?” he challenged.

“No,” Gen said, “because we both know Jensen isn’t sleeping with her. His posture is all wrong for that.”

“Yeah, but… But he left us for something, didn’t he? The ‘I love you’ goodbye is a classic when you’re feeling guilty.”

“Maybe,” Gen conceded, “but he cared about us. All the text messages checking up on us, all the concern about how we might be feeling. I don’t think he meant to do this. From what I read in the papers, he really does have a mess on his hands over there. Maybe work finally called him away from his break from reality with us.”

Jared answered her with another bout of puking into the toilet.

Gen wrinkled her nose at the smell, but didn’t say anything. Jared didn’t smell sick, and he normally had a stomach made out of cast iron. That he was throwing up wasn’t a good sign.

“You don’t smell sick,” she said when he finished.

Jared rolled his eyes at her. “Look, I’ll go see a doctor tomorrow, okay? When I come home and tell you that I have the flu, I’ll expect to be properly doted upon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared did not want to go home. Once he was home, he absolutely did not want to walk through his front door to talk to his wife. But he did it anyway because he had nowhere left to go, and Gen was a damned good tracker when she put her nose to it.

“Hey, Baby,” Jared said nervously as he walked into the kitchen. Gen was at the stove making supper. There was a bottle of wine open for them. Jared desperately wanted a drink. He poured himself a glass of water instead.

“So?” Gen prompted.

“I’m pregnant,” Jared told her.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m pregnant,” Jared said to his half-drunk water. 

“But you…”

“Apparently alpha juice does it for me,” Jared told her. 

“Baby,” Gen gushed as she wrapped her arms around him. She was crying, Jared could tell, but they weren’t sad tears. How could they be when they were finally about to start a family?

“We have to tell Jensen,” he said after a moment. “I know he used a condom every time, but…”

“It could be his,” Gen finished the thought for him. “Fuck,” she swore, taking a step back. “He’s going to think we were trying to entrap him.”

“Maybe,” Jared said. “It isn’t like we can deny it, at least in part. We did want an alpha to help us make a baby. We just weren’t after Jensen’s money. Well, except for letting him pay for dinner.”

“We’ll call him,” Gen said, “tonight.”

Jared swallowed. “Tonight?” 

“Putting it off isn’t a good idea,” Gen reasoned. “Better to find out what we’re dealing with right away.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You need to handle this one for me,” Jensen told Alaina as he burst into her office. Her normally perfect hair was a bit frazzled. She had circles under her eyes, and only the knowledge that Jensen looked worse made his guilt step back a bit. 

“Why?” Alaina asked. There was no judgment in her tone, just confusion.

“Because I might finally be getting out of the burrow I dug for myself,” Jensen explained. 

Alaina smiled. “Lovebirds finally want to talk to you again after you ditched them with barely a word?”

“It wasn’t like that,” Jensen said.

“It was,” Alaina corrected. “I used to have both a husband and a wife, remember? They don’t like coming in second to a career. My old couch used to have a dip in it made specifically by my ass for all the times I had to sleep on it.”

“Well, I’m off the hook now,” Jensen told her, “but I can’t be in two places at once, and they want to facetime this.”

Alaina waved him off. “I’ve got it. Tell them I don’t want to have another husband, fine as your pretty eyes are.”

“I’ll let them know,” Jensen promised as he hurried out the door. He spent the entire cab ride back to his hotel room fixing and refixing his hair. It wasn’t going to make him look any better, but it made him feel like he was doing something productive.

He couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face as soon as he was safely ensconced back in his hotel room, iPad on, charged and connected to the internet.

Gen’s face was the first one to swim into view. She looked a little tired, nervous maybe. Jared looked worse. His normally tanned skin was pale, and Jensen’s spirits dropped just a bit.

“Hey,” he said with more care and less excitement than he had planned.

“Hi, Jensen. Thanks for taking time to take this call,” Gen said almost stiltedly. Jensen tried not to frown. Why wouldn’t he have taken their calls? They were the ones mad at him, not the other way around.

“Of course,” he answered smoothly. 

Gen looked over at Jared. Even through the lag of their connection, Jensen could see them silently communicating with each other. Someday he’d be able to do that with them as well. He just knew that time would come.

“Look, Jensen,” Jared began. “There isn’t an easy way to tell you this, but I’m pregnant.”

The ball of concern that had formed in Jensen’s stomach released so quickly that he thought he might pass out from dizziness. “Pregnant?” he heard himself ask.

“Yeah,” Jared answered. “I’m not sure if it is…”

“We’re pregnant!” Jensen couldn’t help the wide grin that formed across his face. “I wish I was there, right now,” he said, sounding like ten kinds of an idiot and not caring.

Gen blinked at him. “You… you’re okay with this then?”

“Well, I mean, it’s a little early, but it isn’t like we hadn’t talked about kids,” Jensen reminded her. 

“Yeah,” Gen agreed, looking over at Jared in what was clearly a look of confusion.

“You thought I wouldn’t be happy,” Jensen realized, high spirits dimming. That made him feel bad. Why would they think he wouldn’t be thrilled to finally be a father?

“It’s not that, exactly,” Jared hedged. “Just… you were over there and…”

“I told you that I wasn’t doing anything with Alaina,” Jensen huffed, unable to keep the hurt from entering his tone. “I wouldn’t. I love you.”

“But, we’re not exactly in your social strata,” Gen reminded him.

“You want me,” Jensen told her. “That is all I care about. I… I don’t want to fight. Look, please, we’re having a baby.”

Jared’s large forehead furrowed. “So you mean you didn’t…” 

Gen swatted him on the arm. “Don’t ask that right now you emotional moose.”

“Hey!” Jared whined. “No hitting the pregnant man.”

“No hitting anybody,” Jensen corrected. “Look, I’ll be home as soon as possible, okay? I promise. Just give me a couple more days, and I’ll… I don’t know. I’ll figure something out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you feel like an idiot? I feel like an idiot,” Gen said as she adjusted the silverware on the table for the twelfth time.

“I’m the guy who got knocked up and doesn’t know who the baby daddy is,” Jared said. 

“That isn’t all that uncommon in a skulk,” Gen reminded him.

“Yeah, well, neither of us realized that our boyfriend thought we were forming one in the first place,” Jared countered.

“We’re not going to tell Jensen that either,” Gen said. “Did you see the look on his face?”

Jared grimaced. “So we lie to him?”

“Yes! I mean, for now. Maybe later when he isn’t going to freak out over the fact that we thought he was breaking up with us and sending consolation prizes we can tell him that we’re idiots. And we’re not going to mention the whole ill advised us breaking up with him plan either. That’ll make us look like heartless idiots.”

“I think he’s maybe an idiot too,” Jared offered. “I mean, he is dating us.”

“Point,” Gen agreed. “But for now we’re going to have a nice meal and discuss baby plans. We’re not going to remain inconspicuous with a baby on the way. We’re going to have to get ready for at least a little bit of public scrutiny..”

“True. But on the other hand, now we won’t have to worry about all the baby expenses,” Jared said. “Having a rich lover has to come in handy sometime, right?”

“Right,” Gen agreed just as the doorbell rang. “Ready to see the wayward traveler?” she asked.

Jared just nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen was going to buy them all a new bed. He figured he’d give them a couple weeks to get used to the luxurious accommodations of a sleeping surface made for a loving threesome before introducing his lovers to the novel concept of shacking up with their third in a very nice, very large, very private werefox burrow. 

After all, it would be for the good of their kit. Baby werefoxes needed room to run and play and bat at their fluffy baby tails with their tiny baby paws. Neither Padalecki would be able to deny their firstborn that right.

“What’re you doing up?” Jared slurred as he stumbled into the kitchen. He wasn’t showing yet. Jensen had thoroughly inspected his chiseled stomach the night before, but there wasn’t a pregnancy curve to be seen.

“Making coffee,” Jensen answered.

“It’s early for you,” Jared yawned. 

“Gen rolled over on top of me. She’s heavy when she’s human and I’m not,” Jensen told him.

“Mmm,” Jared replied, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist. “We missed you.”

“I missed you two too,” Jensen told him.

“Didn’t expect to,” Jared mumbled.

“Miss me?”

“Love you,” Jared said.

Jensen froze a bit, but Jared just snuggled in tighter. “But you do though, right?” he asked nervously.

“Yeah, we do,” Jared agreed, “now come back to bed and snuggle. You can drink coffee later.”


End file.
